


It's complicated

by galaxyofminds



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, a lot of smut, fwb to lovers, just your average friends with benefits fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofminds/pseuds/galaxyofminds
Summary: Tasha and Patterson are bored and lonely, and they decide to help each other out.





	1. the first time

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

The first time it happened, neither of them were expecting it. It had been a long few days. Hirst had been plotting to get Patterson put away for the murder of her friend and colleague, Stuart. It still hurt Patterson every time she thought about him dying at the hands of a monster, but Hirst was gone now, and she wasn't getting out for a long time.

The five of them... and Rich, were planning on celebrating their survival of this particularly tough case by opening a crate at Jane and Kurt's apartment, but Reade had left wanting to go home to Meghan, and by the way Jane and Kurt were eyeing each other up, Tasha and Patterson both thought it would be a good idea to leave them to it, dragging Rich out with them, who was persistent in joining. “Ooh, Maybe _we_ could have a threesome instead?” He gestured between him and the two women, earning himself a smack up the back of the head from Tasha.

“In your dreams sunshine.” Patterson snorted, eyeing Tasha as they left the apartment, a smile playing on her lips.

They were three cherry bomb shots in when Rich excused himself, telling them he had something to take care of. What that could be at 11pm on a Friday night, they really didn't want to know; it was most likely illegal.

“Another round?” Tasha looked at the blonde, who didn't look that sure.

“I don't know, I sh-should probably get home,” she slurred over her words.

“Come on!” Tasha grabbed Patterson's hands in her own, fluttering her eyelashes at the blonde. “You know you want to,” she sung to the other woman giving her hands a squeeze.

Patterson sighed, playfully rolling her eyes. “Fine! But you're buying.”

“Deal.” Tasha grinned.

 

Patterson couldn't explain how just a short time after that, Tasha had her pressed up against her own apartment door, her hands tangled through Patterson's blonde hair. She had dreamt about this, sure there was no denying her attraction the the brunette, but she had never imagined anything ever happening. She put her hand up between their lips, stopping Tasha who looked thoroughly confused, and turned around with her key in her hand. It was difficult in her drunken state to actually get her key in the lock, but after a good few attempts she managed.

Tasha practically pushed the woman into her small apartment, kicking the door shut with her heel. They didn't even have time to take a breath before Tasha's lips were on hers again, and she was backing her against the wall, her hands gripping at the clothing on the other woman's hips. The blonde shrugged off her leather jacket, letting it slip to the floor, too drunk to even notice the chill that ran through her. All she could focus on was Tasha; all she could see was Tasha, all she could feel was Tasha's hands on her body.

“We shhhouldn't be doing this,” Tasha whispered in Patterson's ear, her nails unconsciously grazing over Patterson's arms. She pulled back to look at the blonde, pleading in her eyes.

“Just fuck me.”

A slow grin made it's way onto Tasha's face, “Yes ma'am.” Her hands snuck around to Patterson's back pulling her body close, their lips connecting once again, desperately this time.

Tasha guided the two woman further into the apartment, until Patterson's back hit the kitchen island. Patterson's hands slid under Tasha's blouse, and in one swift motion she pulled at the fabric, buttons flying in every direction. “Really?” The brunette laughed against her neck.

“That's so much cooler than it looks in the movies.”

“Stop talking.”

Patterson instantly obeyed, waves of pleasure coursing through her as Tasha swiped her tongue across her neck. She used her foot to push Patterson's feet apart, and slid her thigh between her legs.. The other woman breathed heavily on Tasha's neck, her nails digging into the fabric of her trousers, and instantly let herself grind down on her.

Frustrated, Tasha shrugged her tattered shirt off her shoulders, letting go of Patterson so she could pull her shirt off over her head. It wasn't enough, there was still too many layers of clothing between them. She removed herself from Patterson's body, chuckling as she let out a groan. Holding eye contact with Patterson, she made a show of slowly unbuttoning her slacks and letting them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them, watching at Patterson did the same with her own, aching for Tasha's touch.

Patterson was almost begging by the time Tasha pulled her back into her arms. In one swift motion, Tasha lifted the blonde just slightly so she was sitting on her kitchen counter. She ran her nails up her thighs, enjoying the look of pleasure mixed with frustration on the other woman's face. “Tasha, I swear to fu-”

She was cut off by Tasha placing a kiss over the top of Patterson's bra, her hand sliding under the cup. She grazed her thumb across Patterson's nipple. With her other hand she skilfully reached behind Patterson and unhooked the bra. Patterson shrugged it off and Tasha set to work. She swirled her tongue across Patterson's nipple, pulling lightly at the other one. She was thrilled at the way Patterson gasped quietly at her every touch.

Patterson wrapped her legs round the other woman's thighs, pulling her as close as she could get her. The blonde unconsciously thrust her hips up, trying to get some friction. Tasha noticed straight away.

Keeping her lips on Patterson's nipple, Tasha dragged her other hand down Patterson's body. She may have been drunk, but she knew there was a chance Patterson might not have wanted it. “Is this oka-” She was cut off by Patterson seizing her wrist, and putting her hand exactly where she wanted it.

“Yes, please fuck yes,” she breathed down the other woman's neck. She shifted her legs so Tasha could get a better angle, gasping when she felt Tasha's light stroke across the top of her panties, teasing. Patterson was about to give up and do the damn job herself, when Tasha finally slipped two fingers under the sopping fabric.

All breath escaped her. Tasha slowly slipped them out, the expression on Patterson's face alone was enough to get her off. “Damn Patterson,” she whispered, nipping at the blonde woman's ear, “you're so wet.” She didn't have to look to know that Patterson was flushed. The only reply she got was her hushed moans as Tasha thrust her fingers inside her.

Patterson leant her hands back on the counter, her head falling back. Tasha was entranced by how utterly breathtaking she looked like this, coming undone at Tasha's touch. She added another finger, watching as Patterson gasped, her breathing becoming erratic. When Tasha brushed her thumb lightly across the other woman's clit, her back arched off the counter. Tasha drew out the orgasm for as long as she could using only her hands before she decided to go for it.

Looking down at Tasha, Patterson was momentarily confused when she realised she was on her knees. But then it dawned on her that she was on her knees _in front of her._ Sliding forward, Patterson shifted a leg over Tasha's shoulder, giving the other woman as much access as possible.

Tasha looked up at her for permission, and when Patterson nodded eagerly her face lit up with a wicked grin. At first she only trailed the tip of her tongue over her core. Patterson tried to lover herself onto Tasha's tongue and Tasha chuckled low, the vibrations coursing through Patterson's body and she moaned loudly. “Please,” she breathed. “Tasha please.”

Tasha plunged her tongue inside of Patterson, working Patterson close to the edge of another orgasm, before finally plunging her fingers back inside of her. Tasha sucking on her clit was enough to push her over. Patterson's body froze as she rode it out, gasping for breath. Tasha only started to slow her hand motions once Patterson finally came. She let her come down before pulling out of her completely.

Patterson pulled Tasha back up to her, drawing her into a deep kiss, tasting herself on the other woman's lips. 

It was in that moment that Tasha realised she had sobered up, but she didn't want to stop. She could no longer blame her lust for the other woman on the alcohol. And, if she was being honest, Patterson didn't seem all that drunk either. Patterson pulled away, resting her forehead against Tasha's as she took a moment to get her breath back. Patterson brushed some hair back off Tasha's sticky face. She smirked as she leant forward then, her teeth grazing Tasha's earlobe. "Your turn." She breathed in Tasha's ear, before hopping down onto her still shaky legs. 

Tasha watched as Patterson sashayed towards her bedroom. Her gaze slipped over the other woman's naked form, and she instinctively followed after her.


	2. your place or mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should clarify that this fic is set near the end of season three. Probably after 3x19, but before the finale. It doesn't really fit into the timeline but that's where the storyline is set.

Tasha awoke to a blinding light. She peeled back her eyelids and looked around, suddenly registering where he was. Her neck was stiff because apparently she had spent the night on Patterson's living room floor. She frowned down at her watch, sitting up sharply when she took in the time. She was at least half an hour late to work. “Shit!” She scrambled off the floor, stopping short when her head started to thump.

A wave of nausea rolled over her body. She sat back on the couch, with her eyes screwed tightly shut. It had been a long time since she had drunk as much as she had the night before.

_The night before._

Tasha recoiled at the bombardment of memories. Memories of her and Patterson... having sex. Tasha groaned, suddenly grateful that she had woken up on her floor and not in her bed. When Tasha finally opened her eyes, She took in the sight of the living room. The pillows were all over the floor and... was that a button?

There was a note on the coffee table, along with a glass of orange juice and a box of Aspirin. “Oh thank god.” She rushed forward, taking the recommended dose, before downing the glass of orange juice. Only after that was done, did she even look at the note.

_'You looked so peaceful down on the floor, thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer. Don't worry, I'll cover for you. - P'_

Tasha snorted, what part of sleeping on solid ground is peaceful? She knew that this was Patterson's way of getting out of the morning after conversation that was bound to happen, but Tasha was grateful nonetheless. Finally, pushing herself off of the couch, Tasha hopped into Patterson's shower to was off the night before. She would feel a lot better if she could stop thinking about the way Patterson's hands roamed expertly over her body, but Tasha wasn't sure she would forget about that for a long time.

When she had showered, and towel dried her hair, (because there really wasn't enough time for her to blow dry it,) she went around Patterson's apartment, picking up her discarded clothing. She grimaced as she picked up her ruined panties and shirt. There was no way she could wear either of them. Rolling her eyes in frustration, Tasha made her way into Patterson's bedroom, avoiding looking in the direction of the bed in fear of triggering another burst of memories she could really do without right now.

Digging through Patterson's wardrobe, Tasha managed to find a silk shirt that she was hoping no one would notice who it's actual owner was. It was black and lacy around the neckline, but it looked like something Tasha would wear. She gulped as she slid open Patterson's panty drawer, feeling guilty for looking somewhere she definitely shouldn't. Tasha's stomach fluttered as she pulled the other woman's panties up her legs, trying not to think about what that really meant.

Tasha arrived at work only an hour later. Her hair was a mess, she was partly wearing last night's clothing and she was really feeling the pain in her head. The massive sunglasses covering half her face didn't help to block out the light at all.

Patterson laughed to herself when Tasha finally slipped into SIOC. Jane, who she was midway through conversation with looked at her puzzled, before turning and following her gaze. Jane joined in on the laughter and Tasha rolled her eyes and she walked up to them, pushing the comically large sunglasses up onto her head. She avoided looking directly at Patterson. “Hey Zapata,” Jane chuckled.

“Not so loud please Jane.” She cringed as her head pounded. It felt like her brain was about to burst it's way out of her skull.

“Was it a late one?” She took in the sight of Tasha's messy, still damp, hair; the shirt that Jane was pretty sure she remembered seeing on a certain blonde a few weeks before.

Tasha looked at Patterson with squinted eyes. Didn't she say she was going to cover for her? Patterson looked down, hiding the laughter that was threatening her lips. “I am never drinking again.” She took in the sight of Patterson; Patterson with her perfect hair, and cheery face and clearly lacking a massive headache. _Bitch._

“You say that now.” Jane chuckled, bumping her shoulder before walking away towards Weller who had just come back to the office. Tasha and Patterson were left standing alone.

“That's my shirt.” Patterson whispered, leaning towards Tasha slightly.

“I'm wearing your panties too.” Tasha laughed at the look on Patterson's face. She flushed, before turning around and waking towards her lab. Tasha laughed loudly, calling after her, “was it something I said.”

Patterson leant her back against the bench, gripping onto the side of it. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and trying with all her might not to think about the fact Tasha was wearing her panties, and her shirt, and the fact that she loved the thought of Tasha wearing her clothing. 

“You alright there Pattycake?” Rich was suddenly in front of her. Patterson jumped, her eyes flying open.

“Uh..” What had he said? She had been too lost in thought's of Tasha's tanned skin on her own to hear him. “What?”

Rich narrowed his eyes, “I said are you alright.” He crossed his arms across his chest, leaning his hip against the bench next to Patterson. “But I take it that's a no.”

“Hah,” Patterson chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah, I'm fine!” Her voice was too high. He knew she was lying. “Absolutely dandy.” _Dandy?_ Did people even use that word anymore.

“Sure thing blondie.” The rest of the team entered then for her briefing. Rich looked around at them all, wondering if they had noticed Patterson's odd behaviour too but it seemed like he was the only one. Except when his gaze landed on Tasha, and the way she was looking anywhere else in the room but at the scientist who was talking at the front of the room, it clicked.

When the briefing came to an end, Rich passed Tasha on the way out of the lab. He smirked at her saying simply, “nice shirt.”

Tasha froze. _He knew._ She pasted a smile on her face, ready to turn back to him with a lie already forming on her tongue, but he already had his back to her, walking away. Tasha sighed knowing that if she went after him now it would just make it obvious that his suspicions were right.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, if Tasha discounted the headache. She was expecting awkwardness between her and Patterson, but there was none.

Tasha was standing in the locker room at the end of her long shift grateful that she was able to finally go home, when Patterson entered. She had seen Tasha step out of the elevator having just finished a workout, and followed her in. Tasha looked over at her quizzically when she heard the door click shut. “Oh hey P.”

Patterson said nothing she she quickly double checked that they were alone in the room before coming back to standing in front of Tasha. “We need to talk.”

Tasha cringed, she hated these kinds of conversations. Why did everyone feel the need to talk about _everything_. “Do we?”

“Yes Tasha.” Patterson sat down on the bench sideways, one leg either side of it and Tasha was reminded of the way Patterson had straddled her the night before. She looked away, willing away the heat in her core. “Please sit down.”

Looking back at the other woman, Tasha realised that she looked just as uncomfortable as Tasha felt. “Okay. Fine.” She sat next to Patterson, sitting correctly on the bench. She wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself doing something she might regret if she looked at her. “What do you... want to talk about?”

Patterson rolled her eyes, “stop deflecting, you know what I want to talk about.”

Before Patterson could completely destroy her ego and hurt her feelings Tasha said, “I get it. Last night was a mistake, it's never going to happen again, yada yada,” Tasha stood, walking back to her locker. She wasn't sure she could take being rejected by Patterson so soon after Reade had walked away from her.

“Tasha,” Patterson huffed as she followed her, leaning against the locker next to Tasha's. “That's not what I was going to say.”

Her hand's stilled on the jacket she was pulling out of her locker, and she turned slightly towards Patterson. “It's not?”

Patterson laughed awkwardly, not really knowing how to approach what it was she was trying to say. She had a clear speech prepared in her head when she had stormed into the room, but looking at Tasha now she had no idea. The other woman quite _literally_ made her speechless. “I was thinking...” She started.

“Uh oh.” Tasha joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. When Patterson didn't laugh Tasha got worried. “Hey, just tell me.” She gently touched the back of Patterson's hand.

Patterson groaned, “I was thinking that... maybewecoulddoitagain... some time.”

Frowning, Tasha tried to decipher what exactly Patterson had just said, “yeah I'm gonna need you to say that again but slower. And clearer.”

Patterson closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I said,” finally she looked at Tasha, appearing more confided than she felt. “Maybe we can do it again.”

Choking, Tasha looked at her in surprise. “So what you're saying is... you want us to have sex again.”

Patterson cringed, Tasha putting it like that made it sound really bad. “Yes?” When Tasha smirked at her she buried her face in her hands, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Tasha placed her hands on Patterson's hips, pulling her towards her. The blonde woman yelped, her hands clutching at Tasha's biceps, still sweaty from her workout. Tasha pushed her gently up against the lockers, and Patterson looked at her with anticipation. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Patterson's face lit up with excitement.

Tasha bit her lip, thinking. “Before last night, I hadn't had sex in like... a year,” Patterson flushed, and Tasha thought maybe she saw a hint of something that could have been disappointment in her expression but it was gone as quickly as it came. “So yeah, why not.”

Patterson shouldn't have been upset. She got what she wanted. But the way Tasha had said that made it sound like she would have agreed to do it no matter who it was that had asked her. She didn't know why, but that thought hurt.

Before she could get herself wound up and not in the good way, Patterson wrapped her arms around Tasha's neck and planted her lips on the other woman. Tasha responded instantly, opening her mouth to Patterson's tongue. Her hands slid down Tasha's back, resting just above her ass. Pulling back suddenly, Tasha looked at her inquisitively. “So is this like a casual sex kind of thing or like... friends with benefits.” Patterson gaped, not really sure what to respond? If she was honest with herself, she had absolutely no idea _what_ they were, but she just knew she didn't want it to stop. “Because I am cool with either.”

“Just kiss me.” Patterson laughed, and Tasha did exactly that. She tilted her head, her nose bumping against Patterson's slightly, their lips ghosting. Patterson closed the gap, kissing Tasha slowly. This kiss was entirely different to the one before. It was slow; passionate. With one hand wound through Tasha's hair, Patterson trailed her fingertips down Tasha's neck. She felt Tasha shudder in her arms.

Their kiss heated up, Tasha once again parting her lips to let Patterson roam her mouth with her tongue. Tasha noticed that Patterson's mouth tasted of a mixture of coffee and mint, and she couldn't get enough of it.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door open. Rich cleared his throat and watched in amusement as Tasha jumped back from the blonde. They both looked at him with wide eyes, and slowly Tasha started to laugh. She looked a sight; her shirt untucked, her hair all over the place, and breathing fast. She didn't seem to care that they had been caught though. Patterson on the other hand had flushed pink from the shoulder's upwards. She couldn't look Rich in the eye feeling ashamed that she had let it go so far.

“Oh my God.” She covered her face with her hands, and Tasha laughed even harder.

“I knew something was going on!” He grinned at them slyly. “A word of advice,” he waited until both women were looking at him before he said, “if you don't want to get caught, don't do...” he gestured between them with a wave of his hand, “ _this,_ in the place you work.”

Tasha snorted, “You're hardly a saint yourself, Rich.”

“Hey toots,” Tasha narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked. “I never said I was.” He held up his hands in a surrender motion, and backed out of the room.

Tasha looked over at Patterson and felt bad for laughing so much. The poor woman looked traumatized. “Hey,” she stepped back in front of Patterson. “Are you okay?” She gently rested a hand on Patterson's waist, just like she had done many times since they had been friends, that wasn't new.

“He is going to be intolerable now.” She laughed suddenly. Tasha breathed a sigh of relief. She was starting to worry that this was where Patterson changed her mind and backed out of their... agreement? “We need to be more careful.”

Tasha agreed. “So...” She pulled her jacket on, still wearing only her sports bra and leggings which fitted against the curve of her thighs really nicely. Tasha looked over her shoulder to see Patterson's gaze quickly move up to her face. “Your place or mine?”

 


End file.
